


Please Dont Let Them Look Through The Curtains

by MarquisDeMindfangette (KittyCreative)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, They hate eachother, but thommy rlly cares abt this fucker, he doesnt want him to kill himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/MarquisDeMindfangette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody thought they knew Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. Everybody thought they knew how the two men worked together. In classes they had together, they argued, they would glare at each other, talk shit about each other. They hated each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Dont Let Them Look Through The Curtains

Everybody thought they knew Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. Everybody thought they knew how the two men worked together. In classes they had together, they argued, they would glare at each other, talk shit about each other. They hated each other.

And everybody always would think that since they were roommates they would be at each other's throats. But, that wasn't the case.

What Alex kept from people was a not so small, sudden bout of self-hatred as well as just horrible memories from his childhood. And sometimes it was a lot for him to deal with. And, sometimes, Jefferson was the only person who could be there and help him pick up the pieces of himself that he shatters so hopelessly in an attempt to feel something and feel valid.

Some nights, Thomas would come home to Alexander working on a project or an essay, something that he could be heavily involved in. That was one of the better nights.

Other nights, he might come home to Hamilton sobbing on the couch to himself. If it was this case, Jeffersons would often sit down next to him, pulling him into his lap. He would run his fingers through the man's hair and whisper soft words to him in the southern accent that didn't usually manage to slip through onto his tongue. He would press kisses to the smaller man's temples and occasionally to his lips. He would call him baby and tell him that everything was okay. 

But then there were the nights Thomas dreaded. The nights he would come back from class and find Alexander with cuts on his arms and legs, passed out somewhere like the bathroom or on his bed. Jefferson would spend these nights cleaning the fresh wounds and wrapping them up with some ace bandages. Then he would lay in bed with Alex, knowing that it made him feel safe. Hamilton had told him that himself.

After, he would receive a thank you, and it would be like every other day.  
And Everybody thought they knew Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. Everybody thought they knew how the two men worked together. In classes they had together, they argued, they would glare at each other, talk shit about each other.

They Hated each other.


End file.
